Things don't always go as planned
by AmslyApple
Summary: The digidestined are back in the digital world. They are travelling on a sweltering desert. Then something changes their lives. What's happened to T.K and Kari? season 1
1. Chapter 1

Digimonchapter 1

The Digidestined were back in the Digiworld, but they had an addition to their team. Tai's little sister Kari, who they found out to be the eighth digidestined child. The team had just entered the Digiworld and were in the middle of a sweltering desert.

"Mimi I don't think I can take the heat anymore" Palmon said wiping her forehead with her vine looking hands. She was beginning to get sunburnt.

"Here, take my hat, it has more than one use: a fashion accessory and a cool way to protect you from the sun", Mimi giggled as she handed her the hat. The team continued walking to find shade but it seemed like they would never find it. Kari and T.K being the smallest of the team couldn't keep up with everybody and were dragging behind. They were exhausted but kept walking; Patamon and Gatomon silently discussed their concerns for them. "Are you okay Kari? Are you sre you don't need to stop and have a rest?" Gatomon asked her. "I'm fine Gatomon, don't worry about me", Kari said. She suddenly felt dizzy and then everything went black, and she fell to the ground. T.K shouted but then out of the blue he fainted too. "Help!" Patomon and Gatomon shouted. They tried to wake them but they wouldn't open their eyes.

Tai heard the faint cry of turned around to find T.K, Kari, Gatomon and Patomon far behind them. But what was worse was that he saw T.K and Kari lying on the ground unconscious. The rest of the team looked around too to find their friends in trouble. Then Matt saw T.K, he immediately started running towards him. "T.K!" Matt shouted, shaking his brother, tears running down his face. Tai had joined him trying to wake up his sister. "Wake up. Don't do this to me!", he said but it was no use. The rest of the team quickly joined them and wondered what had happened. Both Matt and Tai were holding their siblings in their arms close to their chests. "What happened" Sora asked. Gatomon stopped her tears and answered, "Well, we were walking and T.K and Kari didn't look so good. So I asked her if she was okay and then she said she was, and suddenly she fainted and then T.K did the same. "Will she be okay?" she asked. Everybody looked at Joe. "We need to get them in some shade fast" Joe said feeling T.K's and Kari's forehead. "They've both got high fevers. We need to be fast or they might not make it", Joe said.

"How can you say that Joe?" Matt shouted. "T.K is a fighter, he'll pull through. I just know it." Matt cradled T.K in his arms and stood up.

"Matt this is no time for fighting, we need to do what Joe says, and he is the medical expert." Izzy said. Matt looked at Tai who just nodded in agreement.

Tai and Matt carried Kari and T.K throughout the desert. The heat was unbearable, and it took a lot of effort to carry their siblings and stand the heat at the same time. Sora, Mimi and Izzy offered to take turns in carrying them, but Matt and Tai insisted on carrying them. Neither of them had stirred. Their eyes had not moved but their mouths were open slightly like they were going to say something. Tai was really starting to worry about his sister _'what if she didn't make it? How could he tell his parents?_ Tai thought. Then Tai thought he saw a roof of a building. To be sure he took out his binoculars. Yes, there was defiantly a building; it could have been a whole city. "Yes a city, c'mon guys they might have medicine." Tai shouted as he ran holding Kari. Matt was ahead of him already. Hope was on his face. His brother was going to be okay!

Hope you liked it next chapter coming up very soon

Reviews are appreciated!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2****-hope you enjoy**

They entered the building and found some beds which looked untouched for awhile. They lay T.K and Kari on them, they looked worse than before. Joe found some water and put it on bits of cloth that he ripped from his shirt.

"Here take these, and put them on their foreheads that might cool them down a bit", Joe said handing them the wet clothes. Soon as Matt and Tai put those wet cloths on their forehead they held their breath, waiting for T.K and Kari to wake up. But after a minute they were still lying very still. Only the rise of their chests were a notification that they were breathing.

"We'll look after them guys, you take a rest", Izzy said. Both Matt and Tai refused their offer and watched T.K and Kari even though they were exhausted themselves. They tried not to close their eyes unless something happened.

Joe kept watch on T.K and Kari and worked furiously to keep their temperatures down. Matt and Tai were sitting on nearby chairs watching him. Their heads were in their hands, they looked quite deranged.

"Why did I let this happen all over again? It's all my fault!" Tai shouted. Matt looked confused, Tai had never mentioned Kari being this sick before.

"What do you mean Tai?" Matt asked him.

Tai took in a breath and steadied himself before answering him. "Well a few years ago when Kari was little. I came home one day from school and all I could think about was soccer. I saw Kari lying on the couch, she was really sick, but all I wanted to do was play soccer and I took her with me because my parents would have killed me if she was left alone. So I took her with me to the park. I know it was stupid! I was kicking the ball to her, and she didn't kick it very well. So I went to go get it, and whenI turned around Kari was on the ground I thought she was...de..." Tai couldn't finish as tears filled his eyes and ran down his face.

"It's okay Tai, you don't have to say any more" Matt told him. Tai just shook his head and continued.

"I called the ambulance and they took her to the hospital, she nearly didn't make it. They said she had a bad virus in her system. My mum was really angry at me, she hit me. But what really gets me is when Kari came home, the first words out of her mouth were "Tai I'm sorry I couldn't kick the ball very good, you probably don't want to play with me again", Tai broke down as he finished.

"Kari will be okay, they will both be okay Tai", Matt said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Agumon and Gabumon came over to them. Tai wished they had good news, but the look on their faces told him otherwise. "Their not getting any better Matt, what should we do?" Gabumon asked him.

"We have to get medicine that will make them better", Tai answered him.

"But the group already went through the whole city and they found nothing. I don't know what to do", Matt replied.

"What do you think Joe?" Tai asked him as he entered the room. Joe didn't know how to answer him, there were only two options, move T.K and Kari to another place for medicine and risk them getting even worse or keep them here and hope their feers would go down on their own.

"Uhh....what ever we do it puts T.K and Kari's health at risk, you two need to decide what we do", Joe answered him.

"Well thank you Joe!" Tai shouted "you're being such a great help". Tai stormed out of the room, no one really knew what to do. Matt was going to go after him, but Sora stopped him and went after Tai instead. Sora joined Tai outside, he was shaking but not from cold but from anger. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins and he could not stop it.

"You okay Tai?" Sora asked him, she looked up at the night sky; the stars were shining brightly tonight. Tai didn't answer her. He just leaned against the balcony and tried to calm down.

"I just wish Kari had never come to this place, and then she wouldn't have gotten sick. It's all my fault", Tai told her. Sora put her hand on his, Tai linked their fingers tightly. "Tai don't blame yourself okay, you and Matt have a tough decision to make, so what is it going to be?" Sora asked him.

"I don't know Sora, I just don't know what to do" Tai replied.

Matt sat down by his brother and prayed for his brother to be okay.

"Hey little bro, you hang in there okay. I'll be here for you" Matt said clutching T.K's hand. Matt had never felt so useless, his brother maybe dying and he and Tai can't figure out what to do.

"What would you do T.K?" He foolishly asked him, knowing he wasn't going to be able to answer him. But then T.K stirred, his hand tightened on Matt's.

"T.K?"

T.K slowly opened his eyes and saw Matt's face looking down at him. Tears were running down Matt's face as he hugged his brother just wanting to feel the beat of his heart close to him.

"Matt, you're crushing me" T.K said gasping for air. Matt let go, he was smiling and he was happy that his brother was getting better.

"Sorry T.K, it's just I thought I lost you back there. I'm glad you're awake. Matt looked at his brothers face taking everything that had just happened.

"I'll be back in a minute T.K I have to tell the others that you're awake" matt said heading towards the door.

"Why am I here? What happened?" T.K asked him.

"I'll tell you soon. Just don't go anywhere okay". Matt replied leaving the room. T.K looked around, the room was very white, and he still didn't know where he was. Next to him was Kari, she didn't look so good, but he did what he was told and stayed in his bed.

Soon after Matt left, the rest of the group entered the room.

"Hey you're awake" Sora said, hugging him.

Tai was happy for Matt that T.K was awake, but what about Kari why wasn't she waking up too?

"Your fever has dropped, but I would recommend bed rest for a day or two", Joe said feeling his forehead. Joe took Kari's temperature to see if there were any changes, he hoped her temperature had dropped. He looked at a hopeful Tai and shook his head.

"AHHHHHH!!! That's it! I'm taking Kari and I'll get her some proper help" Tai shouted. He was angrier than ever and this was the first time the group had seen Tai like this He grabbed Kari out of the bed and headed towards the door, but he was stopped by Matt and Joe who were blocking the door.

"Look Matt I'm glad T.K is okay but Kari isn't, I have to take her somewhere else so get out of my way" Tai said. Still they blocked him.

"Tai if she goes out there she is going to get worse, she might die." Joe told him, he tried to take Kari out of Tai's arms but Tai held her even tighter.

"I'll take my chances, Gatomon, Agumon c'mon let's go" Tai said. Matt and Joe gave up and let them go, knowing they might never see them again.

"Wait" Sora said. "I'm coming with you".

**Thanks for the constructive criticism and reviews. Keep them coming guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"But Sora..."Tai began to say. Sora put a hand on his shoulder.

"No Tai, you can't do this on your own, now I don't agree with you about you taking off with Kari, but please Tai let me go with you, for Kari's sake", Sora pleaded.

The tension was high and Tai's face was full of rage but then he saw T.K who had managed to get out of bed. Tai saw the look on his face, who T.K had obviously overheard what Tai was planning. Tai's face melted.

"Tai look after Kari won't you? She's the only real friend I've ever had before we came here. And I'm going to be sad if you guys don't come one day", T.K said as his face crumpled up in tears. Tai gave Kari to Sora and hugged a crying T.K tightly.

"Don't you worry; she'll be fine with us. Okay T.K? And if we don't come back Kari will always be your friend where ever you are". This made T.K cry even harder. Matt pried his brother off Tai and held him but managed to shake hands with Tai.

"Good luck Tai, we'll see each other again soon".

One by one they all said goodbye to Tai and Sora. But Matt wanted to share his true feelings with Sora and tell her something before she left. Matt took her into another room and sat down with her on the bed.

"Sora" Matt said gazing into those deep brown eyes of hers.

"Sora before you go, I have to tell you something....". He gathered all his courage "to tell you that I love you Sora", there was an awkward silence between them that seemed to take forever. Matt looked embarrassed and Sora was shocked.

"Umm...well I don't know what to say," Sora said awkwardly.

"_Uh-oh she doesn't like me" _Matt thought.

"I have to go, Tai will be waiting for me", Sora told him.

"Oh okay, well bye then", Matt replied. Sora left the room and left a disheartened Matt by himself.

"Okay I'm ready, let's hit the road", Sora said. Everybody said their final goodbyes and each hugged Kari. They all walked off into the distance and the sun was about to rise.

"What did Matt want Sora?" Tai asked her.

"Just to say goodbye you know?" Sora replied. She couldn't bear tell him the truth, she had feelings for Tai and if she told Tai that Matt liked her, it would ruin her chances getting together with Tai. What was she thinking? This was not about trying to get together with boys, this was about Kari. _"C'mon stay with the mission!"_ she thought. They had walked for hours trying to survive with the rations that the group had been able to gather for them.

"I know it's only been a few hours but aren't you starting to think that this is a bad idea?" Tai said handing Kari over to Sora so he could sip some of his water. They took turns carrying her through the sweltering heat.

"Hey it was your idea Tai! And anyway we don't have enough food or water to turn back now. The only way is forward, hopefully we can find somewhere to camp before it gets dark", Sora replied a little cranky from the heat.

They did everything to shelter Kari form the sun, even wetting their clothes to put on Kari, their own drinking water.

"Is she ever going to wake up Sora?" Gatomon asked her.

"I don't know Gatomon, I was talking to Joe before we left and he said she might have enough strength in her body so it heals itself. We'll just have to hope that it does," Sora replied.

Kari was Gatomon's first real friend too, when she served the dark master he was no friend of hers. Soon after they found a shelter of trees which they could safely sleep around and make camp.

The next day they travelled slowly as the baking sun shone on them and the desert never seemed to end. Their rations were very low and Tai and Sora only had a couple of sips of water left between them. Sora was very worried about Kari as there was no sign of movement from her and her forehead was glistened with sweat.

"Tai we need to find a hospital, Kari's getting worse", Sora told him.

"Why can't we just give the medicine Joe and Izzy gave us?" Tai asked.

"I think the heat is getting to you Tai. Kari might choke if we give her the pills now, she needs to be awake", Sora replied.

"God, why do I have to be so stupid? Why can't I be like Joe or Izzy?" Tai shouted, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Don't judge yourself too harshly Tai, you're doing all you can for her", Sora replied. She hated it when he acted like this.

"What's wrong Agumon?" Tai asked him, as Agumon was sniffing the air with the other digimon.

"Nothing's wrong Tai, but I smell food and other digimon", Agumon said smiling.

"I didn't know I smelt that bad", Gatomon joked.

The small group headed to a place unknown to them. Suddenly in front of them a small village appeared. The buildings were white and had red crosses on them, this indicated Tai that they had finally found a hospital they had been searching for all this time.

"Good afternoon and how can I be of assistance?" Nightingalemon asked Tai.

Tai stepped forward and asked "I don't know if you treat humans here, but my sister is really sick and we need a doctor immediately", he told the digimon.

Nightingalemon took one look at Kari and called for a doctor. A young man entered the room and Tai and Sora's jaws dropped, this not what they had expected.

"You're a human, but how did you get here? I thought we were the only humans in the digital world", Sora asked the doctor.

"Ask questions later, I need to help this young girl", he told her.

Sora felt like he was being mean towards her but she made sense that he was just trying to do his job.

Tai, Sora and the digimon had been in the waiting room for hours with no word from the mysterious doctor. Tai was getting very worried about his sister and annoyed that he couldn't see her.

"What's taking him so long? Why can't I see Kari?" Tai was now pacing up and down the room. "I've heard that the longer the doctor is with a patient the worse the news is going to be", Tai continued.

"She'll be fine, like I keep telling you. The doctor is just being thorough with her that's all. Oh won't you sit down Tai, it's really annoying! Sora said agitated. "Sorry Sora", he replied as he sat down.

The doctor had been with Kari all afternoon and most of the night. The doctor came into the waiting room and found the kids all asleep apart from Tai.

"Tai Kamiya?" he called out.

Tai suddenly jumped out of his seat, when his name was called.

"Yes doctor? Is Kari okay? Can I see her please? Tai asked him.

"Tai, you need to come with me now", the doctor told him. Sora and the others had now woken up by his presence.

"What's wrong doctor?" Sora asked him, wiping sleepy dust out of her eyes.

"Tai needs to come with me alone, we have an important issue to discuss", he replied.

Tai followed the doctor down a long and skinny hall and into a small office.

"My name is Doctor Brown, and I need to tell you about your sister's condition", Doctor Brown told him.

Tai didn't know if this was going to be good news or not, but he hoped with all his heart that it was good.

**A.N: **Hope you enjoyed that chapter.

What's the news Doctor Brown is going to tell Tai?

Find out in the next chapter!

Reviews are appreciated, thanks guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A.N: **Thanks for the reviews guys! Here's another chapter...

"Your sister has a condition that keeps her in a coma, which was caused by her high fever. I'm sorry but she is brain dead", Doctor Brown told him sadly.

Tai sat on the chair, eyes wide open and full of shock.

"But...But all she had was a fever, T.K had the same thing and he woke up. There must be more you can do? Please she's the only thing I have got", Tai said trying to hold his tears.

"I'm very sorry Tai, I worked very hard with her and I tried everything. There's nothing more I can do. Now we have her on a life support machine for the moment but at some stage they have to be turned off," Doctor Brown told him.

"Can I go see her?" Tai asked shaking.

"Of course, I'll show you where she is, and maybe it'll be easier if I tell the others what has happened", Doctor Brown added, showing Tai to the room where Kari was. Tai entered the room. "Thanks for everything you did for Kari Doctor Brown".

Doctor Brown closed the door and left Tai with Kari.

The beeping of the machine that was keeping Kari alive was the noisiest sound in the room as Kari made no movement, not even the fall and rise of her chest. Tai lifted the sheet off Kari's face and held her hand tightly; it was faintly warm but overshadowed by the dead coldness within her. As Kari lay there it looked like she was smiling, like in peace.

"Kari...Please don't leave me, you're all I got", Tai sobbed until he thought there no more tears left in him. He didn't know what to do, should he turn off the machines and let her die or would she live in a coma as long as she could?

Then there was a quiet knock on the door.

"Tai? It's me Sora, can I come in?" Sora asked through the door.

He replied and she hurried over to him and saw the tears running down his face.

"Oh Tai, I'm so sorry", she said giving him a hug. "Is there anything I can do?"

Tai shook his head, starting to cry again.

"T.K's going to be so upset when we tell him", Tai said to her. "How are the Digimon coping?" he asked Sora.

"It's a big shock for everyone, but Gatomon is having a rough time, she's blaming herself for what's happened", she replied.

"How can she think it's her fault? I'm Kari's big brother. I was supposed to be there for her, protect her, and take care of her. If anyone's to blame it's me", Tai replied.

"How many times do we have to play the blame game Tai? It's not your fault!" Sora shouted frustrated. "You need to make a decision about what you are going to do with Kari", Sora told him lowering her voice.

"I just don't what the right thing to do is Sora. I don't want her to leave me", Tai replied crying in his hands. Sora just held onto him and cried with him.

Tai was sleeping next to Kari after Sora got him to calm down a bit. She quietly snuck out of the room and went back into the waiting room with the digimon.

"I think we should go back to the rest of the group and bring them here", Sora said to Gatomon. She nodded in agreement.

"I don't think I want to see Kari right now, I don't think I could bear to see her face at the moment. When we come back with the others I'm sure it will lift Tai's spirits. Sora agreed, she tod Doctor Brown what their plan was and he gave them food and other supplies. Sora checked on Tai before they left, he was still asleep. He looked peaceful and not as distraught as he was a few hours ago.

"We'll be back real soon Tai", she kissed him on the forehead before leaving.

With all the right supplies Sora and the digimon reached the campsite just as the sun was setting. Mimi was outside gathering wood for a fire when she saw Sora. She dropped everything she was carrying and ran over to her.

"Sora! You're back", Mimi shouted, giving her a hug. "But where's Tai and Kari?" she asked.

Silence was amongst them, none of them really wanted to tell her what had happened.

"We need to have a group meeting straight away", Sora told her.

Mimi nodded as she recognised by Sora's face that the meeting would be about something very serious. She led Sora and the digimon into the campsite where the group were just finishing dinner. Sora entered the room and the group's faces lit up instantly.

"Sora! Wow you're back", T.K shouted, looking around for Kari and Tai. Everybody was getting out of their seats to give Sora a hug.

"No time for reunions guys. I have something very serious to talk about to all of you", Sora told them in a polite manner.

"Where are Tai and Kari Sora?" Joe asked her.

Sora told them the whole story of when they were in the desert and that Kari was getting worse and most fortunately they found a hospital just in the nick of time. "And now here's the bad news", Sora continued.

"Kari's going to be okay, right Sora?" T.K asked her.

Sora so badly wanted to say yes, but he and the others needed to know the truth.

**A.N **Hope you liked the chapter.

Sorry it took awhile to get it up, I've been overloaded with holiday homework.

How will the group take it?

How is Tai going to cope with his big decision?


End file.
